Goodnight Sweetheart
by ArizunoShojo
Summary: The same song that they sung during happier times would be their final parting farwell. This is my first requested fanfic. Leave a comment, hope you'll enjoy. Requested by Shiranai Atsune. A Suzaku X Fem!Lelouch


This is my first requested fanfic. So i hope that you like it Shiranai Atsune. This is a short songfic between Female Lelouch (Lucienne) and Suzaku. The lyric is in Italic and for every (almost) song piece there is a change in the Point of view. But it is only seen through Lucienne and Suzaku's persepctive.

The song was written in 1953 by Calvin Carter and James "Pookie" Hudson. Three different groups made recordings of the song in 1954 The Spaniels, McGuire Sisters and Johnnie & Jack.

The original design of Code Geass is credited to the manga team Clamp, the series was produced by Sunrise inc. and directed by Gorō Taniguchi.

I do not own any of the characters.

Goodnight sweetheart

Do you remember?

We use to sing it to Kaguya and Nunnally when they were young. It was a song that was from before my father ascended the throne, from the time when Japan began to rise from the horrors of the Second World War. Your father really hated it when we sang it. That is why we only did it when it was time to sleep. It was a lullaby after all.

 _Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go,_

 _Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go,_

 _I hate to leave you, but I really must say,_

 _Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight._

I remember

When those planes that flew overhead. I remember all of the horrors and that face you made when you cursed your countrymen for what they did to us. But you were just a little girl, a little girl that also had the burden of caring for your blind and disabled sister. In the beginning I hated you, but there was more to you than just the title of princess. But fate took you away when Japan became Area 11, but it played the part of reuniting us again. In the Shinjuku ghetto you became involved in a carjacking and I had to face the fact that what the public sees and what happens on the battlefield are two completely different things.

I was entering the same school as you. Perhaps that same bond we once shared could be rekindled, but many would probably frown at the mere idea, an eleven and a britanian, friends? Even if you always kept people at a polite distance you still had that kindness from years ago.

 _Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go,_

 _Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go,_

 _I hate to leave you, but I really must say,_

 _Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight._

We became enemies

Revolution awakes hope in those that have all but lost it. Those people that where secondary citizens in their own country all because of that man. You wanted to change the system from the inside I knew that that would take too long. How many more senseless killings of your country men would you stand for when the aristocracy and wealthy from mine exploited your land? None of us are clean, but the price we have to pay for the end results, had to be great. The world needed to change and that meant a lot of damaged had to be done to destroy the suffocating weeds that was the current system.

 _Well, it's three o'clock in the morning,_

 _Baby, I just can't treat you right,_

 _Well, I hate to leave you, babe,_

 _Don't mean maybe, because I love you so._

I hated you

Euphie did not deserve what you did. You coloured your own half-sisters hands in the blood of innocent civilians. You are a monster, I thought you had more humanity than that. I hunted you down and you payed that price. What you did to Euphemia, the girl that I loved. Letting your father erased the memories of Nunnally was not a punishment enough. It was more of a punishment to poor Nunnally. You continued to live having and Rolo act like the younger sibling. Somewhere during this time we begun something. I don't know if it was a weak attempt to move on from Euphie or if it was feelings that I held for you when we where young. It was bittersweet to say the least. I had you at my mercy I could have easily strangled you, taking your life just as painfully slow as you took hers. But a part of me couldn't do it, I couldn't punish you for a crime you did not remember.

 _Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go,_

 _I hate to leave you, but I really must say,_

 _Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight._

I knew I was a demon

As the war against the rebels continued to reign and the finally battle drew nearer. It must have stratified you so much to see me begging like a dog. But you would have retribution in the end. You would become a hero. The war would end and peace would be spread. As I took the throne with force and became the personification of everything evil, the evil queen one often spoke of in fairy tales that I never did and never will believe in. I was prepared to fall. After my coronation there was a few loose ends to tie up. I could never tell you why I isolated myself for that long one month. I had brought you enough misery as it was.

 _Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go,_

 _Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go,_

 _I hate to leave you, but I really must say,_

 _Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight._

I did not think it would have hurt like this

Everything was going according to plan, it would all be over soon. She had always had a flair for the dramatic, but seeing how the red blood mixed with the once snow-white robes made me sick to my stomach. Instead of feeling at ease knowing that Bloody Empress Lucienne vi Britannia was going to die soon. I remembered her, Lulu. It was then it sunk in, the person that I held so dear, my friend, she was dying by my hand. Yet she is still willing to go through this, that sad smile just made the regret grow. Fate really is cruel and I hope that one day this moment will not haunt me.

 _Now, my mother and my father,_

 _Might hear if I stay here too long,_

 _One kiss and we'll part,_

 _And I'll be going,_

 _You know I hate to see you go._

It would be over soon

With your sword through my body I knew the final act was here. The curtains of the bloody Empress reign would fall. I could only imagine the satisfaction of finally punishing Euphemia's murderer. There are things about this rebellion that I regret, one of them was having to watch little Euphie, the same girl that I loved almost as dearly as Nunnally become corrupted by that faulty order. I whispered into your ear I gave my last command that Suzaku Kururugi no longer existed and the mask of the hero Zero can never be removed. It was a lot to ask and I knew that this was goodbye and I sang that same song that we had sung together in happier times.

 _Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go,_

 _Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go,_

 _I hate to leave you, but I really must say,_

 _Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight._

With that I collapsed, my sister was the last person I would ever see. Nunnally, I hope this world will be everything you could ever dream off. The monsters are gone, they are going to die with me. I could hear the crowd cheer, the sound of a new era, one of peace.

Epilogue

You did it, the world is at Peace

As I enter that old church I don't know what to think or feel. Nunnally will be a great Empress and we should be moving forward yet why is C.C. calling me here. Lucienne is dead and gone, if anything C.C should be moving on, as one of the closest people to Zero and the former Empress it would not be farfetched that people would take drastic measures if they found her. She keeps her back to me I do not know if she is doing it for a purpose. I did take the woman that showed her love away, probably her closest friend she had in centuries.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I was given one last task by her." C.C. had always been difficult to read, living through trauma after trauma she has become numb. She was smart and at least I knew that Lulu was not entirely alone during this entire process. For that I was grateful.

"What did she ask?" Lucienne did not ask for favours and if she did they were often of a great importance.

"That I would do what is best for Erika, so that she would not be punished for her mistake." The name Erika was a common name but none of her relatives had a name as common as that. At that the immortal turns around to face me a small bundled of cloth that is moving. It felt like the entire world had stopped turning. I can feel tears begin to run down my face. Could it be that this entire time? All throughout this rebellion she… she…

It felt like an eternity but C.C. stepped closer allowing me to see her. She was so thin, evidence that she was not fully developed, her skin was a pale pink with a slightly unruly tuft of dark hair, when those dark eyes opened it confirmed what I already suspected once C.C mentioned that unfamiliar name.

"Why did she not tell me?" The child looked up at me, no ounce of recognition, but then again this was the first time we met.

"She did not want to endanger the Zero Requiem, when the world is at stake she could not jeopardize it, you would have been in an emotional turmoil already. If you had known of your daughter that might have broken you completely." C.C's slight shift in her face hid probably just how hurt she was. Probably a part of her was very proud that Lulu trusted her that much to place her own flesh and blood in C.C's care.

"Could I have a moment with her?" I said cradling the frail human being. I was no fool if people knew that the former Empress indeed had a child then they would not rest until the child was killed. I became a soldier to protect the innocent this child do not know what has happened and should not suffered the wrath of people that she has never met.

"Of course I will be back later, take your time." C.C said and left me there alone. Erika begun to fuss and a soft cry echoed from the almost empty church. I know it would break her order but this would be a rare exception, the purple mask of Zero was removed and the child finally had a chance to see my face.

For this moment I had her, Suzaku Kururugi would hold his daughter for a moment, Zero was not needed. Through my tears I sang that same song that her mother did the last moments of her life. If this was goodbye I would make sure that I did it properly. Soothing her into her dreams away from a world that might hurt her.

 _Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go,_

 _Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go,_

 _I hate to leave you, but I really must say,_

 _Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight._


End file.
